ultimateartistcollectivefandomcom-20200213-history
Mario Fuwa
}}|, }}} |} Mario Fuwa (不破マリオ) is a character created by Azariosc. Concept 'Personality' A reserved young man, Mario is usually not the outgoing type of person. When it comes to strangers, he will limit his interactions with them at first, but if he seems to like that person, he'll warm up to them. The more you get to know Mario, he turns out to be very affectionate and gentle. He tends to be the big brother of friends and company, often giving out good advice despite his age. Mario gets flustered sometimes when it comes to his relationships and any related sort of matter. 'Appearance' Mario is of average-to-tall stature, and has a slim but slightly ambiguous frame. He has black hair and blue eyes. He also wears a patch on his left cheek. His clothing consists of a beige sweater, a red scarf, a green shirt, denim pants, and brown boots. 'Possessions' TBA 'Etymology' The first name, Mario, is of Latin origin. It translates to hammer. It is a masculine variation of Mary as well. The last name, Fuwa, is Japanese for discord. Background 'Backstory' 'Life' Maria resides in a house located in the suburbs, living with his twin sister, Mario Fuwa, and his uncle and father figure, Kanno Fuwa. 'Occupation' He works as a barista in Nekocofii. Synopsis 'Story #1' 'Story #2' 'Story #3' Abilities 'Ability #1' Insert info here 'Ability #2' Insert info here 'Ability #3' Insert info here Relationships 'Relatsionship #1' Insert info here 'Relationship #2' Insert info here 'Relationship #3' Insert info here Appearances 'Appearance #1' Insert info here 'Appearance #2' Insert info here 'Appearance #3' Insert info here Trivia * The reason for Mario having blue eyes is that ZERO took hold of him before being born, altering his appearance somewhat. ** If ZERO were not to take over, Mario would have ordinary brown eyes. ** The presence of ZERO also provided Mario strength similar to that of a superhuman, but on a more smaller scale. * His left cheek (covered by his patch) is actually an e-spot. He blushes when its touched. This also includes the neck, which is way more sensitive to touch. * Mario is very protective of Maria; hurt her and he will "beat you up". ** He won't necessarily beat you up though; he'll just reprimand you for it. This is mainly because of the fact that he has gotten less violent throughout the years. * Mario can get very flustered when it comes to him being complimented and such. ** He doesn't know how to respond if complimented. * Mario has a part-time job; works as a barista in his uncle's coffee shop, Nekocofii, which specializes in cat-themed food items and real cats for customers to play with. * He and Maria own a pet cat named Floofles. ** Floofles' actual name is Popo, and is a black cat. He got the nickname Floofles from Maria after commenting on how fluffy he is. * Mario seems to attract all sorts of strangers, friends and acquaintances into relationships that he is not aware of. ** He is mostly embarrassed about the fact that it keeps happening, but he can't do anything about it. ** In relationship situations, it is apparent that he is more of the submissive type, heavily contrasting with the "big brother" aspect of him. *** He claims to have "bad luck" when it comes to romance because of this. * He is academically smart and is good at sports. ** Despite this, he hates math (calculus, specifically). * Mario is a little embarrassed of his body type due to his peers teasing him on how feminine (and slightly muscular) his body is. * He can't tell whether he is being complimented or not. (poor boy) * Is a good cook, and has a passionate hobby for cooking. * While he is bisexual, he has the tendency to lean towards men more. Gallery Insert images here Category:Characters Category:Characters owned by azariosc Category:Male Characters Category:Neutral-Good Characters Category:Human Characters Category:Bisexual Characters Category:Alive Characters